Blue for You
by tynestar
Summary: Sometimes when you abandon someone they don't take it well. Danny really screwed Sam's mind. Without precautions, some pretty horrible things can happen.


**Disclaimer: This story is discalimed.**

**I really hope you like it, my memory is really strained on Danny Phantom, I haven't seen it in years. It is a little sad, hopefully. Um, the rating probably shouldn't be T but it does use one offensive word once and the rules say, otherwise it would be k+**

Danny Fenton's black hair cascaded over his eyes as he lay the red rose atop the mahogany box. He wiped a single tear from his eye on the back of the wholey black sleeve. He couldn't save her.

He couldn't remember the last words he had spoken to the girl currently lying motionless in the box. He couldn't remember how he had first met her. All he could remember was the paramedics trying to revive her. He remember the way her body shot up as they tried to stop her from coding. He remebered the despair clouding his heart as he deafly saw them give up. She was dead.

Last time the two of them had a decent conversation, his identity had still been new to the town, after that they got progressively angrier. There had been a blow out fight, she had accused him of letting the attention go to his head and he had responded rather violently, shoving her into the door behind her. He couldn't remember the last words he had spoken to her, but he could remember the last words she had spoken to him, "fuck you." She had growled out at him, climbing from the concrete floor, smoothing out the black skinny jeans she had been wearing and letting her petite arms readjust the black tank top that had slid awkwardly around her frame. One of her tiny hands had moved to the back of her head, she held the hand in front of her face, to see if she was bleeding.

Danny had never stopped regretting that moment but everytime he tried to apologize, she gave him the silent treatment. She must have told Tucker what had happened because a few weeks later, Danny's best friend had just punched him, for seemingly no reason, leaving a deep purple black eye.

It had puzzled Sam's other friends why she had suddenly withdrawn and become a recluse, hell it puzzled Danny to this very day. He never thought he had that much of an influence on her. He never thought for a moment after that realization though, that he might be being a little bit egotistical, afterall, she hadn't withdrawn until sophomore year, over a year after the incident.

Being pulled back into reality, Danny took a step back from the evil box. He looked up, "I loved you." The words were muttered, he wasn't entirely sure why he said them. He knew he meant them, but it still puzzled him. He ignored the death glare he received from her new friends, one that obviously showed disbelief and anger that he would even think to say those words.

All he wanted was to help people, and he ended up losing the one person who mattered the most. He was going to change it, he didn't know how but he was. People were leaving now, presumely to go to the actual funeral procession, or whatever they were calling it, celebration of life? Soon all that was left of the attendees were Tucker, the man who had glared at Danny, a girl with long tears down her face with masculine arms around her body and Danny. Feeling the unwelcome vibe, Danny stood and walked away, somewhat to get away, also in hopes of finding the ghost of her walking around.

An hour passed, he knew that her grave side would be abandonned, everyone would be at the funeral. David and Gloria Manson had thought that haven the body of their daughter at the funeral would be too morbid and had her burial first. Danny personally believed they just wanted to hide the battered, crimson cuts that streaked her arms. Danny had confronted them about it, they had officially uninvited him. Sam's older cousin had told him to 'get his scrawny ass out of there' and he did.

The rumor floating around was that it was a ghost attack at the high school. When Dash had found out that the school was closing for a week, he had been ebullient, Danny being one of the few who saw the reason for the schools break, was not.

Danny soon found himself sitting in the lush grass in front of a nother grave. The stone in the grass held dates that hurt Danny's already pained eyes. May 21 1988 - November 22 2006. Above the date was one name Jasmyne Loraine Fenton. His sister had died a year ago and it actually was in a ghost attack. She had been so insistent on helping him. Danny hadn't really felt he needed the help but allowed her to atleast think she was helping him while she visited from Harvard. It was a freak thing, she just got caught in the crossfire. Danny could still smell smoldering flesh where she had been hit by a swirl of ectoplasmic energy. She had doubled over in pain, normally this would have been fine, except the fight was occuring on their roof, she fell from the top, landing on the back of her head.

Danny winced, pushing the images out of his head as he traced over the name carved in stone. He stood, revealing the Three Days Grace logo on the front of his black hoodie. He remarked on the blackness of funerals, she would have loved it, it was completely fitting for her. Slowly he made his way back to the fresh mound of dirt where they had buried her. He reached into his back pocket, digging out a black sharpie, pushed his left sleeve up, revealing a white body tape wrapped tightly around his wrist. As he began to pull it off, scars matching hers were revealed. Thin and white were the reminders of when things got bad. Once the bandage was completely removed from his wrist he uncapped the sharpie with his mouth and wrote three words on the material.

Going intangible, he sunk into the ground, careful to not have to see the body again, he let only his hand go far enough to reach into the box and drop the cloth, he didn't need to see that again.

Danny Fenton walked away from the grave, leaving only a bandage, reading "i'll save you," as the indication he had ever been there.


End file.
